Dreamland
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: La ecuación era así de sencilla y lo mejor de todo era que rara vez tendría que trabajar con alguien más, todo era trabajo de uno sólo... O al menos lo era hasta que Miguel entró en su vida. Además, siempre cuenta con Arthur y Antonio para empeorar las cosas. LATIN HETALIA ( Hetalia) Chile/Perú


**Personajes**(por ahora): José Manuel González Rodríguez (Chile), Miguel Alejandro Prado (Perú), Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra), Antonio Fernández Carried (España)

**Pareja:** Manuel/Miguel

**Nota:** Especie de humanverse(?)

**\- Latin Hetalia, Hetalia y todos sus personajes son de sus respectivos dueños, nada más que la trama es mio.**

* * *

**Dreamland 1**

Manuel miró a su alrededor, queriendo saber en dónde había aterrizado esta vez. Hacía frío. Había un corredor cubierto de pasto, con paredes recubiertas con tapetes rojo vino. Era un lugar sombrío, aunque a la vez calmado y silencioso. El fondo estaba negro y no se veía si había una puerta o si el pasillo seguía. Habría que descubrirlo y por ello echó a caminar, con las manos frías y temblándole ligeramente. No estaba nervioso, no era la primera vez y estaba acostumbrado. Había aterrizado en lugares peores, aunque este estaba más frío que la conchesumare.

Cuando se fue acercando al fondo oscuro, la penumbra terminó por disiparse y ante sus ojos apareció una sencilla puerta de metal. Estaba increíblemente fría, tanto así como el resto de aquel corredor. Todo el lugar de hecho parecía un enorme frigorífico, como los que tenían en los restaurantes…

La puerta estaba algo atorada y tuvo que empujarla con su cuerpo entero y hacer realmente presión hasta que logró abrirla. Ni siquiera logró abrirla por completo, sólo la abrió un poco y por la rendija que formó se tuvo que apretujar hasta entrar cayendo de cara. Su cuerpo se precipitó, rendido bajo su propio peso y la gravedad, y Manuel cayó, rodando por una pequeña colina, sobre pasto fosforescente, hasta que quedó echado boca arriba. Sin lugar a dudas había tenido entradas mucho más elegantes que aquella. ¿Pero a quién le importaría? Nadie lo había visto y por eso mismo daba igual.

El cielo era de un celeste intenso y brillante, con una ausencia total de nubes. El sol no lo encontraba, pero eso no le preocupó. Eso ahora no era de importancia, sino que incorporarse y sacudirse el polvo de la ropa lo era. Echó a caminar, mirando a su alrededor de manera curiosa y atenta, percibiendo el mismo silencio que había reinado en aquel pasillo cerrado. La única diferencia aquí era que se percibía viento, una leve brisa que jugueteaba con su cabello y le enfriaba la nuca. Y el frío no era tan extremo como en el corredor, gracias a Dios (en caso de que haya uno).

Ante él se extendía un prado de colinitas verdes y chillonas, pero aparte de ellas no había nada que llamase la atención. A veces había una que otra flor irguiéndose entre los pastos, mas ahí quedaba. No sabía por cuánto tiempo estuvo caminado, pero fue un buen tramo el que dejó atrás cuando por fin lo vio. Estaba echado en el pasto, con los ojos cerrados y una tranquila sonrisa en los labios, la cual Manuel imitó cuando notó que Arthur había tenido razón: Ese sería uno fácil. No tomaría mucho, sólo sacar su arma, la cual ya traía cargada, quedarse a pasos de donde aquel sujeto dormía, apuntar a su cabeza...

Manuel sonrió.

Asesinar a gente dentro de sus sueños era tan rentable.

* * *

Arthur siempre andaba quejándose de que hacía falta más gente como ellos.

Manuel no entendía qué era aquello, pero era increíble. Él no era de invadir el espacio personal de la gente, pero su habilidad de penetrar sus mentes no le había ganado muchos amigos a lo largo de su vida. El rechazo era algo común, los fenómenos como él no eran de tener seres queridos, y si los tenían, ya habían muerto. Su vida había sido un huir repetitivo, o al menos eso había sido hasta que conoció a Arthur. Correr dejó de ser una constante; sus poderes ya no recibían rechazo, sino que eran admirados por otros parecidos a él. La vida era fácil cuando uno se mantenía de matar a gente dentro de sus sueños y era protegido por una sociedad secreta. A los cinco años, Manuel forzó por primera vez la mitad de su alma dentro de otra persona. Su madre, quien en carne propia sintió el inconsciente intento de su hijo por hacerla comprender, una vez libre de su posición, no dudo en agarrar el cuchillo e intentar de acabar con su vida. Su fracaso se debió a la intervención de un vecino que creyó que la mujer había enloquecido. Manuel fue dado a un orfanato luego de que su madre perdiese la custodia y allí permaneció casi toda su infancia. Un segundo incidente a sus doce años provocó que lo trasladaran de institución, donde las cosas sólo fueron peores. Manuel no tenía amigos y pronto se percató que no los necesitaba. Los humanos son cobardes, el miedo los vuelve agresivos y Manuel era una de esas "cosas" que les daba miedo.

El tiempo en que él mismo se aterraba había sido de duración corta. Manuel trató de tener una vida normal, aunque siempre algo parecía salirle mal. Ningún trabajo duraba, por lo que no dudó en aceptar la oferta de Arthur. La paga era buena, no había muchos otros como él como para que la competencia fuera dura. Siempre había trabajo, siempre faltaría el "personal" y por lo tanto siempre habría dinero en la billetera de Manuel. La ecuación era así de sencilla y lo mejor de todo era que rara vez tendría que trabajar con alguien más, todo era trabajo de uno sólo.

O al menos lo era hasta que Miguel entró en su vida. Miguel era raro, raro en el sentido de que era como él. Irónicamente su vida no había sido tan trágica como la del asesino, aunque ciertamente fue echado de su casa cuando su familia por fin captó que algo no andaba bien con el muchacho. Solo que matar no era lo suyo. Arthur opinó que ya le encontrarían alguna utilidad y sin más lo puso a cargo de Antonio, el tío del chico.

Miguel tenía quince años, es decir ocho menos que Manuel. Manuel no era muy fanático de los adolescentes (bueno, de las personas en sí) y se preguntó qué tenía todo aquello que ver con él. Antonio le sonrió al notarlo pensativo.

-Miguel necesita un lugar donde quedarse… -comenzó a decir y Manuel lo miró escéptico.

-No.

-Eres el que vive más cerca a la oficina, no puedes decir que no –suspiró Arthur y Manuel los miró incrédulo.

-¿¡Esa es suficiente razón para colgármelo!? –exclamó incrédulo. Arthur y Antonio intercambiaron una mirada fugaz antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Somos tus jefes, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Y el tema estuvo zanjado.

* * *

Miguel era insoportable, eso lo sabía ya desde que le vio la cara de idiota. Desafortunadamente tuvo la mala suerte de tener que confirmarlo en persona. Manuel tenía un apartamento bastante amplio, un sofá lo suficientemente grande para él, pero aun así el chico tuvo la desfachatez de exigir una cama. No, Manuel no tenía cuarto de visitas. ¿Para qué? Él nunca esperaba visitas, santo Dios, por lo que la única cama que había en ese apartamento era la suya.

-No voy a dormir en el sofá sólo para que tú uses mi cama –resopló y Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-No te estoy pidiendo eso –dijo tranquilo y osó curvar sus labios en una sonrisa traviesa-. Podemos compartir tu ca…

-Mi cama es muy chica.

-Mentira, es bastante grande –replicó para asombro de Manuel-. Ya la vi, gracias por pensar en ella.

Era oficial: ese chico moriría antes de comenzar a trabajar para la maldita sociedad esa. Miguel ni siquiera esperó una respuesta para ir a buscar la dichosa cama que quería compartir. Manuel puteó y se cuestionó por qué rayos no lo echaba de su apartamento. Teoréticamente no estaba obligado a albergarlo, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué lo hacía? Ah, cierto, porque Arthur podía dejarlo sin nada si quería. Putos.

Con un suspiro tomó la mochila que Miguel dejó tirada en el recibidor y lo siguió a su cuarto. El menor estaba parado junto a la ventana, inspeccionando desde ahí la vecindad. Manuel vivía en un barrio tranquilo, donde rara vez sucedía algo. Los vecinos no siempre eran amables, pero lo importante era que todos se iban a lo suyo y no jodían. Eso era lo que Manuel había buscado, un sueño que por cierto ahora se rompía en mil pedazos con la presencia de Miguel en su cuarto.

-Tengo hambre –lo oyó decir en algún momento y Manuel rodó los ojos.

-Entonces hazte algo de comer, crío –masculló y para su sorpresa Miguel musitó un "ok" y se fue directo a la cocina.

Ok… al menos en eso era un chico independiente, pensó. Luego secretamente agradecería que Miguel siempre cocinara más de lo que una sola persona podía comer.

* * *

-Yo no sé cómo mis padres nunca lo notaron antes –suspiró Miguel mientras se estiraba, sentándose luego en el suelo de la sala de Manuel-. Siempre lo hacía, de verdad que no entiendo cómo…

-¿Siempre lo hacías?

Manuel se encontraba echado en el sofá, la laptop en sus piernas, y sus dedos tecleaban apurados mientras escuchaba a medias lo que Miguel le iba contando. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el chico se instaló en su apartamento y las cosas, aunque para Manuel pareciera un infierno, no eran tan malas como el chileno las pintaba. Miguel no era tan descarado como se había comportado al principio y aunque era torpe a veces, era amable y hasta educado cuando sabía que importaba.

-Sí, desde que tengo memoria –se encogió de hombros-. Siempre podía ver lo que pensaban y nunca me pareció raro a mí. De chiquito creía que todo el mundo podía hacerlo y que era normal.

-Antonio dijo que eras hijo único y que tus padres paraban fuera de casa –murmuró Manuel-. Es normal que no hayan notado nada si son como lo era mi madre.

-¿Tú madre?

-Mh…

-¿Mh? ¿Eso qué significa? –Miguel se volvió hacia él.

-Nada… -bufó Manuel, arrepintiéndose de sus tontas palabras-. Se supone que estabas haciendo los ejercicios que te mandó a hacer Toño, no hablarme de tu vida.

Dicho esto, el adulto calló y siguió en lo suyo. Miguel sin embargo se le quedó mirando pensativo. Le molestaba que Manuel haya decidido cerrarle su mente luego de que le haya dicho lo de la cama. Ya le había molestado cuando conoció a Arthur y a Antonio, quienes siempre andaban así, pero en el caso de Manuel le irritaba aún más porque él mismo lo causó. Aún no se acostumbraba a no ser un ser humano normal y menos se acostumbraría a que haya gente que podía repelarlo de esa manera.

Manuel era un sujeto increíblemente antisocial y eso en parte le irritaba. A veces podía ser amable y hasta conversaban, pero ni bien sentía que ya estaba siendo muy amigable, se cerraba y todo tema quedaba concluido ahí. Era frustrante, más aun cuando podría llevarse bien. En parte se llevaban bien, sólo que el distanciamiento del mayor era molesto.

-¿Qué tanto escribes? –lo intentó una vez más, pero Manuel no le dio respuesta.

Miguel repitió su pregunta pero pareciera que el adulto había bloqueado hasta sus orejas ahora. Miguel resopló y sin más se puso de pie. Dio el paso que lo separaba del sofá y miró hacia abajo. Manuel apenas alzó la mirada, igual que una ceja, mas no dijo nada, hasta que con un movimiento rápido Miguel le arrancó la laptop.

-¡OYE! –bufó Manuel, aunque calló de golpe cuando Miguel se sentó en su regazo.

-Te hice una pregunta.

-Qué chu…

-Responde carajo cuando te pregunto algo –bufó Miguel y lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo que por unos segundos la barrera de Manuel flaqueaba.

Mierda, si lo hiciera una vez más… podría infiltrarse. Lo oyó putear algo entre dientes y sintió que hacía un ademán de empujarlo o quitarle la computadora (no estaba muy seguro de qué), por lo que instintivamente se echó hacia atrás, cerrando la laptop.

-Ya dame eso y quítate –resopló Manuel y trató de pararse, intento que falló.

-No –replicó Miguel y alejó la laptop aún más-. Aún puedes responderme –musitó, concentrándose en encontrar otra brecha en la mente de Manuel.

Inútil, Manuel había vuelto a bloquear todo perfectamente. Puteó mentalmente y Manuel volvió a intentar quitarle el aparato. Miguel ni se lo pensó y actuó también, haciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Se inclinó hacia él, chocando casi con el chileno que se incorporaba, y lo besó. Una brecha, sólo una pequeña…

Oh.

Manuel besaba bien.

Para cuando volvió en sí, el adulto lo había tirado del sofá y lo puteaba enojado. Miguel parpadeó, viendo que ya se había parado y que tenía su computadora de vuelta en sus brazos. Soltó un suspiro, dándose cuenta de que había arruinado su última oportunidad cuando lo vio irse por el pasillo a encerrarse en su cuarto.

Al parecer dormiría en el sofá esa noche.


End file.
